Little Orphan Alfie
by SaraHerrin
Summary: Poem; Francis retells his halloween night and the loss of a dear friend    M for Character death and slight gore.


[[Author's Note; I am in no way this gory in real life... It was halloween and I got into the spirit with a roleplay I was doing... and then this was born...

comment and let me know what you think. It's a poem and I hope you enjoy it!]]

Little Orphan Alfie

by ~SaraHerrin

Oh my friends; come gather round this story you must hear,  
>About a boy, whose sad little tale may make you shed a tear,<br>But first my friends I'll tell you this, a simple background plot  
>This boy of whom I'm about to speak, was a spoiled little snot.<br>We thought we were being noble, taking in this little orphan child  
>How wrong we were with that little tot; he was too dangerous and wild.<br>And yet our loving caring thoughts, hid his evil ways  
>He made us hate and despise the other, oh what dreadful days<br>But that is just the synopsis, my friend; of the story you must hear  
>The one I wish to spin for you, the one of Alfie dear.<br>Now the main plot of this story I will tell you in due time  
>Right now I'll tell the start of it all, and lead up to that crime<p>

It was a bright and sunny day we were in a world so new.  
>Excitement filled us to the brim, we had discoveries to pursue<br>Now, Little Orphan Alfie, we found in a field of green  
>His golden hair, was of the sun, so beautiful and clean<br>His eyes were of the bluest sky, so soft, so dazzling and pure  
>Who could resist such a little child, who seemed so calm and demure.<br>We argued a little over what to do, with this precious little boy  
>He made us laugh he made us cry, what an ingenious clever ploy.<br>Now here we come to an important part, of the story I will tell  
>This is when I started to snap, and fell straight into hell.<p>

Oh Little Orphan Alfie, came to our house to live,  
>He grew till his was old enough to know what pleasures to give<br>Poor Little orphan Alfie he just couldn't stand to stay,  
>Within our house, nope just couldn't take another single day.<br>But, Little Orphan Alfie, had grown into a needy thing  
>He took away my treasured gold, and thought he was a king<br>Yes, Little Orphan Alfie, just couldn't be alone  
>He stole away, my British friend, whom now he called his own.<br>Little Orphan Alfie, my warnings did not heed  
>I told him once I told him twice, one too many yes indeed.<br>Now it was time for him to learn of his many, many mistakes  
>I didn't want to be the villain, but I guess if that's what it takes.<br>Little Orphan Alfie, once was a hero thought  
>That night he learned the sickening truth, of the vengeance that he sought.<br>Oh Little Orphan Alfie, once so brave and bold  
>Beneath my ever watchful gaze, his blood had run stone cold<br>I made him watch, that orphan boy, it was his price to pay  
>For always being an obnoxious brat, I took his love away...<br>Now this is the part that may make you cry or hate me even more  
>But my friends please listen close, because this is the core.<br>I sat him down in a chair of steel, in a room of silver and white.  
>He didn't know why he must be bound, he didn't even fight.<br>I told him wait a few moments more, we just needed one more guest.  
>It wasn't until said guest arrived, that Al became distressed.<br>I brought him in, naught flesh and bare, panicked and afraid,  
>I reveled in the anger that flared up as my set was laid.<br>Oh little orphan Alfie tried to fight the bonds and get free  
>So he could come and play the hero, and be rid of me.<br>But no, I couldn't let that happen, not when it had just begun  
>He needed and I wanted to make him watch as I had fun.<br>Now it's true to say, that I felt bad for hurting my precious Brit;  
>But a point I had to make and with him it was a homerun hit.<br>I knew that just one sacrifice would make him see his wrongs  
>The best part of this gruesome plot, was how it lasted so long.<br>Little Orphan Alfie cried, then begged and pleaded  
>In hopes that I would stop, but of course they went unheeded.<br>Artie screamed and flailed and cried as I withdrew my knife  
>And little orphan Alfie fought for the British man's life.<br>I held two knives in the grip of my hand and planned a cruel attack  
>I held the Brit beneath my body and waited for him to crack<br>I pinned his arms above his head, his hands were my goal  
>I held them close together then, and his scream shook my soul<br>With a quick thrust of my hand a knife dove into his flesh  
>He let out a brand new scream, and his blood was fresh.<br>I moved my position to view his torso, open and exposed  
>I smiled back at Alfie then and I love how he was opposed<br>Slowly I pressed the second blade down into Artie's chest  
>Who knew a crimson drop could make one so distressed.<br>With a slow and steady hand I drew the knife down to his hip  
>Alfie watched in shock and horror as I made a final slip.<br>Artie's eyes were full of tears praying to be saved.  
>Alfie couldn't stand to watch, but couldn't look away.<br>My heart jumped, my pulse raced who knew it was so much fun.  
>To bring about this agony until their life was done.<br>I took my first incision and then added, carefully, two more.  
>I reveled in the blood I drew, and I smiled at the gore<br>I placed my mark upon his flesh to brand him as my own  
>Little Orphan Alfie watched in distress, helpless and alone.<br>Bored with the knife I held in my hand I tossed it to the side  
>I wanted to play with the big guns now, I was so happy I could have cried.<br>I picked up the crowbar next, its metal shiny and new  
>It was like a brand new toy to me, I had to use it wouldn't you?<br>I hit him once, I hit him twice, and I heard his nose go crack  
>I continued on with another hit in my sick and brutal attack.<br>I slammed the bar upon his chest and heard some ribs just snap  
>Artie's cries turned to silent wails as I beat him like some scrap.<br>Alfie was silent watching in a horrified disgust  
>As I broke the British man's body with a cruel sickly lust.<br>I wanted more of the gore that splattered all across the room  
>Dying the ivory of the walls into a crimson gloom<br>Pausing a moment to admire my work, with a smile I looked him over  
>With a smirk and a twitch as I reached out to grasp the shiny, new revolver.<br>Artie's breathing was shallow and his hope was very dim.  
>He knew that when I took the gun his fate was looking grim.<br>Little Orphan alfie, cried and wailed and hollered.  
>I turned back and fired a shot, straight at Alfie's collar.<br>I closed my eyes and relished in the sound of the bullets hit  
>Sinking into Alfie's chest, knowing the flesh it split.<br>Now little orphan Alfie, did not utter a cry  
>He winced and growled and continued on, what an annoying guy.<br>Turning the gun back to my Artie, I took aim at his arm  
>I had only five shots left to cause to cause the Brit more harm.<br>I cocked the gun and steadied my hand. I wouldn't want to miss.  
>I pulled the trigger and listened as the bullet began t0 hiss.<br>It punctured into his forearm spraying out its crimson life  
>I liked the sound that it made but it was not as fun as a knife.<br>I re-aimed my gun to his other arm, to make a matching mark  
>Now I know my actions may seem so very, very dark<br>It was all to teach that brat a lesson on respective space  
>If I could not have Artie alone, then my Artie I would erase.<br>I fired the gun again watching as the bullet struck  
>Artie must have known then that he was running out of luck.<br>I fired a shot into each of his legs, and watched the blood spray.  
>Alfie's face was white and pale as I butchered up my prey.<br>I had only a single shot left, but so many places to hit.  
>I turned back to Alfred then, wondering if his heart was in a pit<br>Oh little orphan Alfie, I turn it over to you, I said with a smile.  
>Shall I shoot him in his head or watch him bleed out like the Nile?<br>Little Orphan Alfie looked with tear stained cheeks.  
>Please… Just end it now. Don't let him suffer. Softly he speaks.<br>Alfred… Cooed the British man dying on the table  
>I love you more than any and all my fantasy fables.<br>Save me if you can from this cruel Frenchly man  
>Just please make the pain stop I'm really not a fan.<br>No more sap, no more talk I shouted with fury in my throat  
>I was in control here and that was not up to vote.<br>I pointed the gun at Poor little Artie then  
>He was and always had been my one and only friend.<br>It wasn't fair and It wasn't right.  
>I loved Artie; I raised him to be mine with a little fight.<br>Why did it have to come to this, I pondered in my head.  
>I pulled the trigger into his face, and sent him off to bed.<br>His brains and gore splattered out in a mass of carnage behind him.  
>Alfie let out a horrified cry, and his head dropped to his limb.<br>Oh little Orphan Alfie, see what pain you have caused?  
>See what could have been avoided, if you had just paused.<p>

Little Orphan Alfie, was once a force so strong,  
>Now sat alone and bleeding, wishing his life would not be long.<br>Oh little Orphan Alfie, I relished in your pain  
>I still do, and always will your cries are my favorite game<br>Little Orphan Alfie I hope you wonder at night  
>Cause You deserved all I did, in fact everything has been set right.<br>Now I sit here, in this room of white  
>With my arms around myself holding tight.<br>Oh little Orphan Alfie, has come to claim his right  
>It's a shame to let the world go on, but the fires I did ignite.<br>Will blaze on in a sick distortion as I fade away  
>Every villain in every tale, always has to pay.<br>Now Off I go to a darkness so new, for the death I have been yearning  
>Down I'll fall, into the hell, oh beautiful fires burning.<p> 


End file.
